


My Big Man

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Dimples, Foot Fetish, M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam worships Harry's long, lean body. Harry cums in Liam's back dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Man

Now the general consensus is that everyone loves Harry. And with good reason really. Even if you hate Harry, you still love him because well…he’s Harry. He’s kind, polite, a bit slow on the uptake but endearingly charming and you have to admit he’s fucking sexy. The curls, the eyes, those damn dimples and let us not forget the body.

Even if you didn’t know who he was, seeing that nearing six foot lanky yet toned and now tanned boy walking down the street, you’d stop and turn your head to watch him go by. Let’s be real here, anyone in their right mind with good taste would appreciate him for just his physical nature. Now if they actually knew him, knew his inner quirks and his horrible stories and ridiculous jokes, as hodgepodge and lengthy as they are, you’d love him even more.

That’s what Liam loved about him. He loved him for who Harry truly was, just a silly young man with a heart of gold and a warped almost childlike sense of humor. But if we’re just talking pure primal physical things, well Liam loved Harry’s size.

Not that you pervert-although that’s nice as well-but his size as in his body. Where Liam is all brute muscle and chiseled abs and bulging biceps, Harry is more streamlined and lithe. Long and lean limbs, he does have quite the bicep and abs as well but nothing compared to Liam’s width. Harry is long torso and flat paned chest with wide hands that encompass many items at once and he’s just tall and gangly almost.

To put it as a metaphor, where Liam was a rhino, muscle and force and something to be reckoned with, Harry was a giraffe, long and tall with legs that never seemed to end and thin build. Liam loved it.

So on stage Liam couldn’t help but just stare at his boyfriend-surprise, surprise-as he strutted around a bit like a wounded flightless bird and sing his heart out letting his long arms fly out to his sides and his legs suffocate in those jeans and Liam wanted him right here, right now. Damn the thousands of fans around them and his closest friends, hell, give them a show right? They sure paid enough for it.

But he really couldn’t do that, Liam wasn’t too shy about sex but he wasn’t about to do something so exhibitionist like that in front of screaming teenage girls. He’d wait until later back at the hotel to have his way with his Harry. The show went on as usual and Liam just awed at him, after Miami he had gained a considerable amount of color turning him this nice golden color kind of like a biscuit straight from the over. Liam wanted to butter his biscuit for sure.

He watched the tight black head to toe outfit stretch and strain against his body, the way his back was just wide and thin and pulled the shirt tighter letting every last muscle in his back show so lovely and now that he was sweating, it started to stick to his skin. Liam wanted to be that shirt right now, fully envelop himself around Harry and have him again like he did almost every night.

Liam never really felt this way towards Harry before, of course he loved his boyfriend very much and Harry felt the same towards him but right now, covered in sweat and his blushed cheeks not so noticeable under the tan of his face, he wanted to worship his body. All the dips and curves and flat expanses of it.

He didn’t realize his gawking had caught some people’s attention until Zayn leaned over as Harry was singing his part in Kiss You, “Oi mate, pay attention, you’re getting a stiffy and your part is coming up.”

He smirked at him and nearly missed his cue but began to sing his high lyric and was going to stand up but realized, like Zayn had pointed out, he was in fact bulging on the stage. Deciding that it’d make the girls go a bit crazier and it might just catch Harry’s attention, he stood and yeah, Liam had a half hard on you could blatantly see bulge in his jeans.

The crowd erupted and he knew that hundreds, maybe even thousands of cameras zoomed in on his crotch but he didn’t care, he had one very tall boy’s attention, large green eyes flicking up from his half hard dick to his own brown eyes and licking his lips.

Liam winked at him and the show continued.

XXXX

Back at the hotel Liam was just getting out of the shower when there was a knock on the door, he knew who it was. Even though they all had their own separate rooms this time, he knew Harry was coming by. They slept together every night if they could manage it and not every time was sex but for the most part, yeah, they fucked regularly.

Liam wanted that tonight for sure but he wanted it to be a bit more. Have Harry coming undone with just his lips and fingers and tongue and maybe have Harry mark him with his seed. Usually Harry came deep within Liam but tonight, he wanted to feel that hot splash against his skin then have to shower again to wash it off.

He opened the door to see a very cheeky looking Harry with his hair still damp from what he presumed was his own shower and only in a pair of loose shorts, “Hey babe.”

“Hey yourself, come in.” Liam opened the door wider to let him in and upon it closing he dropped his towel, his own dick already starting to harden and swell. He wanted Harry and wanted him since the middle of their set, now he was to have him. He launched himself at the taller yet younger boy and stuck his tongue into his mouth, Harry moaned into the kiss that Liam happily swallowed.

Their bare chests rubbing against each other while large hands-Harry’s of course larger-tangled in damp hair and claimed purchase to smooth hips. Liam walked them backwards until Harry’s knees hit the bed and he fell back with Liam right on top of him, his chest hair, now growing in much more, tickling Harry’s still smooth chest and grazing both their nipples making the dark buds harden at the touch.

Harry pulled away, “So uh, what was that bulge on stage babe?”

Liam smirked at him as he rubbed his thumb across Harry’s immaculate cheekbone and kissed him softly, their eyes both fluttering closed, he kissed him a few times with the only sounds in the room being the AC and their lips parting, “Well I got hot just watching you. I really do love you Harry and ugh, your body drives me wild.” He moaned a little as he gripped Harry’s hip and squeezed and definitely didn’t miss the twitch of the young man’s cock against his thigh.

“Is that so? Well how about we do something about that eh?” he raised one eyebrow as Liam smiled down to him with a freshly shaven face and brought their lips together again. He sat up and his dick was hard now, full seven inches long with this thick foreskin that covered almost the entire head, it curved slightly to the left and had three veins snaking their way up the shaft.

Harry reached up with one warm hand and began to stroke his lover languidly as Liam pressed his ass down into the man’s crotch, feeling him harden and lengthen under him. He shivered because he knew where that formidable piece of meat was going and what it was going to do to him if he had his way.

Liam’s breath quickened as Harry slowly jerked him off while the older ground down onto his groin and felt him fully erect, full nine inches long with this curve downwards since the head was so large it weighed it down. The rumors were most certainly true about Harry Styles, he was packing major heat down south.

“Harry, wanna worship you.” He whispered out because he was starting to leak a bit from his slit and the man’s extremely large hand came to swipe it into his palm as he pulled back the foreskin, the ultra sensitive pink skin usually protected now open to cool air, slick stickiness and warm skin. He shuddered as the pleasure began to build.

“Worship me?” Harry asked incredulously. As stated before, Harry’s not exactly quick in the uptake of some things. Yeah he was a bit of a minx in the bedroom but even then Liam had to teach him some things and come on, Liam teaching Harry things about sex? Surprising I know.

“Your body babe, I just, ugh I just fucking love it so much.” He pulled Harry’s hand off his cock that was hard as it could be right now and felt Harry’s own throb against his cheeks now. He intertwined their fingers and leaned down so both the younger’s hands were above his head and attached their lips again. This time they snogged slowly but there was loads of tongue and gentle lip bites. Pulling away to look down into eyes with only a sliver of green around the black he said lowly, “I love you of course but I just want to explore you slowly baby. Want every inch to memorize.”

He leaned back down and Harry thought he was going for his lips but attached his mouth to Harry’s throat near his clavicle and sucked lightly on the skin, leaving a faint pink mark and the younger whimpered at the graze there.

“Get naked Haz, lay in the center.” Liam instructed as his dick stood straight out, a bead of precum leaking out and he swiped it across his own tip making a squishy sound as the foreskin pulled back. He watched as Harry crabwalked back onto the bed and lay in the center then slip his long fingers under his shorts and with one motion completely removed his shorts and underwear to throw them over onto the couch in the room.

“So fucking beautiful.” Liam moaned out crawling onto the bed. Harry’s chest wide and smooth and his torso long and lean with his pale hips and cock on display. He loved how very meaty Harry’s cock was, not too thick but thick enough and the length was mouth watering. His foreskin was tight across his tip and only covered about half of it, the bright pink of it matching his lips. Liam straddled him feeling Harry’s pubes tickle his own slightly fuzzy bum then brought their lips together again. Harry’s enormous hands sat on Liam’s waist as they kissed again, the sounds of their breaths becoming harsher and a gasp was let out as blunt nails dragged down a toned back.

Liam arched into the touch and bit his bottom lip which was already starting to puff even more and whined at the feeling but this was about Harry tonight. He’d get off by Harry getting off. He pulled the long arms away and made Harry a human starfish in the bed with his head on the pillows, “Stay, just like that babe.”

Harry nodded and listened to his command as Liam slinked down and ran his hands over Harry’s biceps and flicked his tongue out to tickle the sternum, hard yet the skin soft, under his wet appendage. He let his rougher hands caress the smooth skin of Harry’s arms under him as he placed light yet lengthy kisses across his chest. He moved his head to the left first to kiss and nibble around the nipple there, larger than his own-everything about Harry was larger- swirling his tongue around the bud while his right hand dragged back up and gently lay on the younger’s shoulder, his thumb brushing against his clavicle.

He pulled the nipple into his mouth using his plump lips and suckled on it getting Harry to shiver while his hands were massaging gently across the other pectoral and the boy’s outstretched arm. He bit it gently getting the one under him to whine slightly and Liam smirked and felt Harry’s cock twitch against his knee between his creamy thighs.

Flattening out his tongue he lapped at the nipple there and began to suck harder gripping bronzed flesh in his palms then slowly made his way over across the broad chest of his lover, leaving red splotches shiny with saliva in his wake. He made it over to his other nipple and did the same while his hands repositioned themselves like before, his left on Harry’s shoulder and right going up and down his arm. He was a bit more forceful with the second nipple, sucking on it hard to leave it puffier than the first and Harry moaned this time and let out a less than manly squeak when Liam bit down.

“Fuck Liam, what are you doing to me?” He let out breathily as Liam continued to kiss and lick and lap around his nipple and his chest. The smooth skin so tan yet now pink due to his actions and also the blood rushing to the surface, the heat in the room beginning to rise.

“Worshipping my big man, that’s what I’m doing.” He said lowly as his body moved farther downward and kissed gently down the middle of Harry’s torso, the soft mounds of his abs being brushed by Liam’s clean shaven chin and cheeks. Both hands now slid down his sides and grabbed to where his ribs were and his fingers slotted themselves perfectly between the bones, as they should. Harry was made for Liam and Liam was made for Harry.

Liam’s chest was floating barely above Harry’s cock, now redder than before and most likely begging to be touched but Liam wasn’t done yet, he wanted to go across his body completely before he got to that. He kissed and licked and even dipped his tongue into Harry’s bellybutton as he sunk painfully slow down, down, down…

Getting to his hips he bit down on the bone there making Harry buck his hips and his cock to slap against Liam’s chest and the older sucked a dark mark to where he bit and swirled a shiny tongue around the bruise, claiming him and marking his territory. ‘Mine.’ he thought as he dragged his lips, just barely across the happy trail there and even pulled some of the hair gently with his lips, Harry shivered.

“Liam…” Harry whispered out as the older worked his way across his hips to suck an even darker mark to that sinful ‘V’ cut he had, one of Liam’s favorite lines on his boyfriend. His hands slid farther down as did his body and he kissed down the shaft laying between Harry’s smooth yet hairy thighs and lapped up a bead of precum from the tip.

But that was enough for right now.

He let his hands split open the man’s legs a bit wider then began to kiss the inner thighs, he could feel Harry’s cock getting rubbed by his short hair and was sure his balls were being tickled as well if the younger’s breathing was any indication now. He sucked a mark into the left thigh as the right thigh was being massaged rather hard, the tension in his legs could be felt melting from him. The tense muscles calmed under Liam’s strong hands.

Working downwards he licked a stripe from Harry’s right knee up all the way to his crotch and from the side only sucked in the halfway covered tip of his cock, Harry moaned at the wetness of it, the teasing getting to him and making him shiver and jump in anticipation. Liam only suckled the tip as his body continued its southern trajectory and Liam pulled his cock straight out between his lips as he suckled on it then let it fall to flop against the bed and make his large balls rattle.

“Liam, come on. I can’t take this.” He moaned out as the older was pulling farther away from his crotch, his cock was so hard it was starting to hurt and Liam was just teasing him now and when they finally got to the good stuff, well, Harry wasn’t going to last too long at this point.

“Shh baby, almost done. Just let me.” He didn’t wait for a response as he kissed both of Harry’s knees then let his open mouth drag feather light down his shins and calves, his warm moist breath making the hair on his legs stand up as he did the right and then the left. Making it to his ankles, Liam pulled them closer together as Harry’s ridiculously large feet frame his face and he kissed and sucked on the tattoos there then work his lips up the insides of his feet.

Harry jerked at that, the skin so ticklish and aware.

Now Liam didn’t have a foot fetish and neither did Harry but Liam loved every inch of his boyfriend, every last sodding inch of his skin. He kissed up the insides of his left foot and without really thinking about it, he sucked in two of Harry’s toes. He was happy he had a pretty nice grip on his ankles cause the younger’s leg almost kicked him off the bed and a weird strangled cry came from his lips as Liam swirled his tongue around the two toes.

His feet were extremely clean by the way, no way Liam would do this with dirty feet. Give him some credit.

“Li-Liam oh god!” Harry’s back arched off the bed as the tongue swirled around his big toe in between the other leaving them wet and glistening when Liam pulled off with a string of spit connecting his lips to the toes under his chin.

“You like that?” He asked with a deep voice, he figured his worshipping session was probably over by Harry’s already fucked out look in his eyes and also how painfully hard he was in his lap, Harry looked much the same, his cock now sandwiched halfway between his thighs and the younger sat up to brace himself on those amazingly long arms.

“Fucking fantastic but baby please, I-I can’t take much more. Need you so bad Li.” He sounded exhausted already as he flopped back and his chest rose and fell and Liam needed him buried deep so he could finally get that spatter of ownership across his skin. That was a kink of Liam’s for sure, he loved to be splashed with cum. The heat of it, the liquid “gold” of Harry’s semen painting his skin, he just fucking loved it.

Kissing his toes on both feet he separated his legs once more and saw Harry’s dick throbbing, literally throbbing, his head so swollen that the foreskin had peeled back on its own and Liam knew he wouldn’t last too long and he needed to be filled for a few strokes at least. He kissed back up the boy’s legs much faster than before and decided to be merciful as he grabbed Harry’s base and sucked him into his mouth.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Harry let out with his breath as Liam sucked on him slowly, the foreskin already pulled back and he pulled it back even farther letting the redder than pink skin that made any uncut lad weak be open to the air, he bathed the head with his tongue and let the roughness of it cover that red skin just under it then he began to bob his head. Slowly twisting his wrists in time with his upwards and downwards sucking, taking more and more of Harry into his throat, the head of it nudging the back and he could feel Harry leaking into his mouth, heavy and bitter on his tongue.

One of Harry’s large hands came to bristle through the shorter hair of his lover and guide him up and down his length while his other hand brushed over his nipples and grazed his fingertips over the huge butterfly tattoo in the center of his body. Liam pulled off getting a whimper from Harry, “Want you to fuck me real nice baby then cum on my back. Want you all over me.”

Harry raised his head, “Uh o-okay.” he said shakily as Liam moved off him letting the nine inch monster now dripping in spit slap against his hip to the side and made way over to a bag. Coming back he handed the bottle of lube to Harry and straddled his chest backwards so his ass was mere inches from Harry’s face, the slightly pale orbs of his butt just taunting Harry at this point.

“Baby, want you to fill these up.” He pointed to where the two dimples at the bottom of his spine were, Harry called them his “thumb holds” because his large thumbs fit perfectly into those indentions when hitting it from the back and he leaned his head forward to nip at Liam’s cheek with a muffled, “You got it.” and a smirk.

Liam leant forward and his cheeks spread slightly with his cock and balls now dangling above Harry’s face, the younger lubed up two long fingers and tickled the hole he had come to know as home and circled the rim as his cock was now being glacially pulled and tugged by Liam, the warm breath just heating up his tip. Harry pulled in Liam’s head into his mouth and suckled on it like a calf would, his tongue slipping under the foreskin to swirl in between the head and the fleshy extra and sunk two fingers in.

He felt Liam clamp down on him as soon as he entered and sank deep until no more of his digits could enter, he felt the tautness of the rim around his knuckles, the smooth walls surrounding his fingers and they simultaneously moaned around each other’s members. The vibrations going into Harry’s thighs while the other’s went up into Liam’s spine.

The older began to suck a bit harder on the cock spreading his lips open, his jaw beginning to ache because the head was so wide it nearly filled his entire mouth while Harry began to pump his fingers in and out of the heat of his boyfriend, so familiar and perfect and just all Liam. The brown eyed lad trembled on his knees while his thighs and abs flexed as his hole was being carefully opened and his cock being sucked on from below.

With the dick still in his mouth he barely muttered a, “Harry.” when he felt his prostate be touched and sunk his mouth down lower to almost swallow half of the impressive length now pulsating in his mouth, more precum just oozing from the slit and his senses focused on nothing but Harry. The feel of his fingers scissoring him open, the brushes to his sweet spot, the musky smell of Harry’s balls wafting into his nostrils and his eyes trained on those balls that tightened and raised every so often, the right one first each time.

Harry was pumping Liam open at a steady pace, his eyes watching the hole around his fingers spread and squeeze each time while testicles tapped and rested on his nose while his mouth tried to accommodate the length but mainly the width, Liam was much thicker than Harry. He heard the boy whimper around his cock each time he entered him and continued his conquest of fingering him open, deliberately dragging it out to give a sort of payback for the teasing from beforehand. High whines shook down his length as he continued to fuck open Liam above him, the sparse hair around his hole now stuck to the skin there coated in lube and Harry crooked his fingers hard on the last pull out and Liam yelled out coming off his cock, “FUCK!”

He turned his head, his skin flushed and bushy eyebrows furrowed, “Harryyyyy, need you baby. So bad.”

Harry smirked at him and let Liam’s dick fall out of his mouth to swing like a pendulum above his face and stabbed his prostate again, a little more payback never hurt anyone. Liam’s back arched and one hand gripped Harry’s thigh and he let out a pained sound through gritted teeth, his back arched downwards while head was pulled up high, teeth clenched and eyes shut.

“Harry!” he whined again and the younger obliged and slipped out of him. He leaned up and kissed the swollen hole and even stuck his tongue in a few times making Liam start to ride his face as he lapped inside the heat of him, so warm and inviting, soaked in lube and now spit. Harry’s dick nearly exploded as he clutched his own insides, knowing how to work over his own prostate without entry, but all he got was a bit more precum to bubble out the slit. He lightly slapped Liam’s butt telling him to get on all fours, face to sheets and ass up high.

Liam whimpered and did as he was told, his face pressed into the sheets and ass up high with his hands spreading his cheeks. Harry practically growled watching Liam slip in two of his own fingers then slip them out, slip them in again then slip them out as he was lubing up his dick and it took lots of will power not to just watch his lover tease his hole and tunnel and cum all over him right there. With the almost going on half hour time they’d been edging themselves, he knew it would be over fast but it would be a fucking mess once the two young men exploded.

“Okay baby, not gonna last long but m’gonna fuck you real good. Fill up those dimples like you told me to.” He walked over on his knees, cock dripping with lube now and ready to spear open his teasing boyfriend. Liam simply nodded biting his lip and took a deep breath as Harry gripped the base of his shaft and pressed it to the hole now puckering and looking as if it was trying to grasp onto his dick. Liam’s arms were lying boneless to his sides and he hissed as Harry sunk in, slowly with both hands now secured around his hips and thumbs safely in those dimples on his back. His cock now connecting them by an inch or two.

He slowly pushed in, his foreskin already peeled back was pushing back farther and the slippery slide of Liam was scorching hot and swollen inside, tighter than usual and both boys could feel it. Liam’s eyes rolling back in his head as this elongated piece of perfect meat was spreading him open and delving deep. Harry growled as his cock was suctioned in to what would always be his and finally after an agonizing minute or two he bottomed out.

His balls twitching and ready to already release so he let out a deep breath to calm himself feeling Liam’s tunnel squeeze then release around him, his hole making the base of Harry shrink and his cock to swell even more inside him. The pleasure immense and mindboggling.

“Harry.” Liam moaned out and the younger took that as his cue to start moving. He gradually pulled out to about half way, his tip being covered slightly by the extra flesh of his cock then pushed back in. Each time he pushed back in Liam would let out a whimper and his canal would rapidly collapse around him making this very difficult to keep his mind clear and not have this over before too soon.

Harry fucked him leisurely, enjoying the feel of heat wrapped around his most sensitive area, the undulations of Liam inside massaging and pressing against every last bit of hyperaware skin and nerve ending in his dick. The boy being fucked was burning up, his sweet spot continually hardening and his cock now half soft but he soon pumped him back to life and pulled on him in time with his love’s slow thrusting.

He felt some sticky clear liquid seep from his slit and he rubbed it around making a slurping sound around his fleshy foreskin and the tip to throb and he knew that whenever his dick throbbed, his tunnel squeezed. He could feel Harry shudder through his cock and as much as Liam loved to be fucked by his one and only, he knew Harry wasn’t holding on for much longer. In all honesty neither was he.

He was already exhausted, his body worshipping being sated and now he just wanted to be fucked and painted with white then fall asleep in those long arms he called his property. He propped himself on his hand while the other began to beat his dick faster, knowing that each tug meant his passage was doing it too, clamping down over and over.

“F-fuck Liam.” He stuttered out as his cock was repeatedly squeezed and when pulling out it was tugged back in so he couldn’t even really pull out as much as he thought he should. No matter, both were enjoying the extreme tightness and closeness of it all. Harry’s body had a thin sheen of sweat and his thighs trembled while his hands became sore holding onto Liam’s hips, his thumbs pressing deep into those indentions he cherished.

“Harder baby, wanna cum.” Liam purred out and turned his head, both sets of eyes completely blown wide and he looked so fucked out that Harry groaned and began to fuck into him harder. Unforgiving slams of his amazing hips into Liam’s cheeks, the flesh and muscle jiggling with each hit into them. Harry’s cock now spearing him open without compassion and the damp sounds of skin slapping was loud in the room. Those sounds were coupled with the high whines of Liam each time he was invaded and the deep grunts of Harry now getting louder each time he invaded him, that tunnel of heaven sucking out his orgasm.

Liam fell forward, his arm was shaking-with how much he worked out he could never hold himself up with Harry inside him, go figure-pumping his dick into a frenzy, his tip almost purple with the blood engorged tissue. He squeezed internally so hard he saw blinding flashes of white as his skin tingled and muscles began to sparkle with bliss, he was going to explode any moment now. He felt Harry so thick inside him since his hole continued to make him swell even more than usual, the bottom side with that fat vein now rubbing stiff against his sweet spot.

With a few more thrusts-Harry so swollen inside him-he felt the final speedy pressures against him and he screamed into the sheets as his cock gratefully spewed forth shot after shot of semen. He came so hard it felt as if his thighs were to cramp with how every synapse in his brain fired off and each muscle he was using worked on over drive. The sheet now darkening with the soft thumps of his cum now raining down upon it, the first few shots were much thicker than the last ones and they came out in ropes that criss crossed the bed and even got caught in his chest hair as well and some of it on his chin.

Harry felt Liam release beneath him, the muffled cry of relief into the bed and the unbelievable pressure around his dick had him seeing stars. Remembering what Liam wanted and feeling the older’s orgasm still going strong he pulled out and pushed Liam’s butt down so his body was flush with the bed, the lad’s cum soaked into the sheet now dampening his already sweat soaked stomach and chest, “Fuck Li, here it comes!”

He cried out through gritted teeth jerking off quickly with the lube and sweat mixing on his cock making it slippery and loud in the room, he fell forward with one hand to Liam’s side and positioned his dick right above the cleft of the man’s ass and shot forth one of the biggest loads he’d ever had. His own orgasm with his breath held in tight was enough to make him dizzy and hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His slit opened to release steaming viscous wads of cum into the one dimple of his back, the force of it so strong it splattered and splashed in the puddle to spray out around his back and his cheeks as well. He continued to pump his cum out and pulled his dick over to fill the other one, much like the first it came out hot and heavy, filling up the indention quickly and the extra splashing to leave white and clear droplets of his seed up Liam’s sweaty back and on the mound of his sore ass.

Harry continued to unload across his boyfriend, the dimples completely filled and now beginning to overflow and run down his sides and some of it to pool at the base of his spine, just where his crack began. He finally wrung out the last few drops with his breathing labored and Liam moaning underneath him softly. He sat back slightly slumped on Liam’s now outstretched thighs and looked over the mess he had made.

Both of Liam’s back dimples filled and overfilled with his cum, the shiny dots of it spanning across his skin and making it all the way up to his shoulder blades. He let his well worn dick fall to rest between Liam’s cheeks and took in deep breaths through his nose as Liam turned his head and looked backwards to see his boyfriend’s handiwork.

“Damn baby, when I said fill em I didn’t think you’d….” He trailed off breathily as he fell back forward. Completely fucked out and in ecstasy of doing what he wanted. The worship. The dimple fills. But especially having his beloved Harry inside him again and now painting his skin with his most precious of liquids.

The younger’s much longer and wider body came down to lay across the toned back of Liam and kissed behind his ear, “Yeah me neither, I came a lot. You okay?”

“Mhmm, very happy.” Liam said in a sleepy tone and his eyes shut. He was just so tired now and with Harry on top of him, the pressure making him doze off as large hands ran down his arms and linked their fingers together.

“Come on love. Let’s get cleaned up and we’ll sleep in mine tonight. You’re covered in cum.” He sat up and felt his own spunk stick and run down his skin from Liam’s back. He looked as if someone had poured and sprayed whiteout over his back.

“Ugh fine.” Liam grumbled out and the younger helped him up and he smiled bringing their lips together feeling Harry’s sperm now cascading down his body from the indention of his dimples and down his spine over his butt.

In the shower Harry pulled him in and kissed up his neck, “Liam love, didn’t know you were so kinky. The cum dimples, the body worship and oh god, that toe thing. That was brilliant.” he nipped at Liam’s jaw.

The older pulled him down slightly to bring their lips together again and between their almost joined mouths he uttered, “There’s plenty more where that came from babe.”

Harry had said he hoped so and after getting dressed, gathering Liam’s things and making their way down the hall, the two fell asleep within minutes with Harry’s much larger body wrapped around Liam’s and the two completely satisfied.


End file.
